Mysterious Hold Part: I
by Misuteriasu
Summary: What has gotten into Squall? Will Selphie and Irvine be able to find out? These answers will slowly be unraveled as the chapters appear.
1. Default Chapter

Mysterious Hold  
The world around him seemed to dematerialize.. even the people were fading away. But was he? No, he managed to stay intact in this world of sudden chaos. His voice rang out as he screamed in terror, his hands flying to clutch his head as he fell to his knees. Dust did not pick up around him for it seemed to have disappeared as well. Now he sat alone, in a world of nothing but darkness and shadows. Tears overflowed the brim of his eyes, pouring like slow streams down his cheeks. The salty substance smeared the dirt on his skin, the brown mess streaking down his chin. What had he done to deserve being left alone? What? That was his sole question.  
  
Squall jerked up, the sheets of his bed dropped to his waist. Beads of sweat dripped down his face and bare chest. His heartbeats were rapid, abnormally rapid, adding to his hard breath. So it was just a dream that had fallen into his plagued mind. Squall didn't realize at the time the truth of that dream. Swinging his legs over the side of the mattress, he pushes back the sheets of his bed and stood, only in his boxers. Grabbing blindly for his usual attire he jerked it off its hook. He dressed slowly, absorbed by thought, thoughts of that dream. Was it now that he would discover that parts of that dream were to come true? Not likely.   
  
Squall walked down the hall, observing his familiar surroundings. It was Balamb Garden naturally, the sound of rushing water filling his ears. He walked towards the cafeteria in hopes of getting a hotdog perhaps even though it was already noon. As he stepped into the unusually empty cafeteria he quirked an eyebrow. Zell wasn't here, nor was the 'Disciplinary Committee'. Though that was the only reason why there would be a tinge of happiness, unshown happiness, within him. Strolling to the counter he readied himself to order yet abruptly was knocked out of the way. His back hit the small houseplant to the left of the counters. Lifting his head his eyes narrowed to the blond whom had oh so rudely shoved him from his position.   
  
" Mmm, gotta love those hot dogs, right Squall? " Zell looked to Squall and smiled in his cheesy way.  
  
" ....... Wouldn't know.. " Squall stood straight and dusted himself off. He turned and began pacing towards the exit.   
  
" Ah, Squall not gonna stay? " Zell made his order real quick and turned to watch Squall exit.   
  
" ......... " Squall didn't even bother to turn as he gave the blonde menace a half-assed wave.   
  
Squall now continued his walk, his boots causing a soft 'thud' to echo in the mainly empty first floor. As he approached the South Gate, a chestnut haired girl ran into him. This was not the first time she had done this, but it was awkward at the moment. Selphie's head raised and she smiled to Squall.   
  
" Sorry Squall! " she had almost yelled but calmed herself. She was clearly excited to see her colleague.   
  
"........ It's okay... " Squall answered emotionlessly, and brushed past her. She strolled away and Selphie turned and stared at him. She arched an eyebrow in confusion.  
  
" Where you going Squall?! " she called to him.  
  
" .. Places.. " He muttered soon disappearing from her view.   
  
Selphie continued to dwell on the thought of where Squall had gone. She had entered the Garden and was walking about silently, for once, lost in her reveries'. She strolled up to the elevator and entered as the *ding* signaled that the elevator had arrived. She was then carried to the second floor in which she exited onto and walked to the classroom. Quistis, as she had always been, was sitting in her old classroom where she had taught before becoming just an ordinary SeeD member. There Selphie approached the gorgeous ex-instructor and told her of Squall's odd activities.   
  
Quistis, hardly aware of Selphie's worry for Squall, explained to her Squall's ways and told her not to worry. Even though this woman was only Selphie's instructor for maybe a day or two, she still had much influence over the girl, and succeeded in convincing her it was nothing. Selphie left the room and returned to pondering, wondering about what Squall went to do even after the conversation with Quistis. She sighed gently and thought in her mind 'Perhaps Quisty is wrong, maybe there is something wrong with Squall. And if there is, I'm going to find out! Tee-Hee!!' With that thought she took off running down the hallway, running to the elevator and taking it down to the first floor. She zoomed out of the elevator and ran for the South Gate, where she had previously encountered Squall.  
  
Selphie, who was in tip-top shape, approached a small swirl of pinkish light. This is a draw point, where people from Balamb, Galbadia, or Tibia Garden may draw from to gain magic spells. This particular draw point contained cure, which Selphie had plenty of but was still precautious and sure to stock up. The light swirled up then entered her body, giving her the ability to cast so many cures. With this she past the South Gate, and onto the road she had walked so many times with her comrades; the one leading to Balamb City.   
  
When she arrived, her emerald eyes focused on the familiar surroundings. Balamb was a peaceful town with friendly folk who always treated Selphie with the kindest respect, probably because Zell had chosen her to be the girl whom he fell in love with. Selphie and Zell were, naturally, the perfect couple, both being energetic and quite outrageous. Everyone in Balamb loved Zell, they were somewhat so-so about Squall and the rest, not including Selphie who was right up there on a pedestal with Zell. So Selphie walked to the train station, passing the many shops and humble shop owners as she did so. Each greeted her kindly, in which they received a warm greeting in return.   
  
As she approached her destination she could hear the stationmaster calling the last train to Timber. The wind whipped about her short curled chestnut hair as she listened.  
  
" All aboard! Last Train for Timber! All aboard! " With those words he boarded the train himself, standing in the part that opened up to the passenger's cabins. SeeD had a special cabin just for them on this train, this train bound for Timber. They had had one ever since Selphie's first SeeD mission. That was the mission where Selphie met Zone, Wedge, Rinoa, and of course, Angelo. It was impossible to forget about Angelo! As Selphie listened to the final call she reminisced upon this first mission. That mission had started it all.   
  
She woke from her recollection as she heard the stream leave the train, and begin to move from the station. She approached the man selling tickets and inquired if a man of around 18, with dirty blonde hair and a scar in the middle of his face, had come by, by any chance. The ticketmaster thought for a moment, and asked his partner whom was behind the booth if he had seen a man of that description since he had been on duty before he himself came. The partner replied that he had, and distinctly recalled the coldness in which the man had bought a ticket for Timber. But since Selphie had missed the last train she would have to figure out another way to get there. She knew Squall would not come back for a few so she bought a ticket to East Academy Station, where she would get off at the train station there and run to Timber which was only a few miles away.   
  
The train arrived soon after she bought her ticket, and she boarded quite casually where she encountered Irvine. The run-in was quite by accident, for he had been walking out of the SeeD cabin for a moment ( Irvine is a member of SeeD now ), and she had walked in. Thus they had collided with each other, Irvine's hat and gun thudding loudly on the floor, followed by Selphie's nunchukus'. Both simultaneously rubbed their heads, groaning as the tips of their callused fingers moved over the area where a bruise was now forming.   
  
" Darn it! That hurt! " Irvine grumbled under his breath, lifting his head and looking to Selphie. " Selphie?! " His eyes widened slightly. " Well Ms. Tilmitt, what are you doing here? " As he awaited an answer he stood, picking up his hat and his gun, placing his hat back upon his head and his gun on the floor near the couch. He listened partially as Selphie tried to explain.  
  
" Well, Squall has gone to Timber, he didn't seem well when he left. I'm concerned for him Irvine! " She cried as she stood up taking her nunchukus' and placing them with Irvine's gun. " I'm going to Galbadia to take a trip from there to Timber.. Now, why are you here? " Selphie seated herself upon the lower bunk mattress, and laid down shortly after. She sighed and lapsed into thought, her eyes glazing over adding to the immense emerald colour.   
  
Irvine glanced briefly over at Selphie, a short smile curving his lips. He raised his arm to remove his hat, his fingers just flicking the edge of the rim. The brown cowboy hat fluttered to the ground landing with a slight *plop*. Irvine sat down upon the couch, letting his arms fold behind his head as he laid back. " Well, let's see, why am I here... " He chuckled more to himself then to Selphie. " Let's just say, you're not the only one who encountered Squall, and I'm doing the same as you, only I missed the last train to Timber. " His eyes closed slowly as he thought of his encounter with the Lone Wolf.   
  
" You ran into him too? " Selphie inquired, sitting up, the glazed thoughtful look fading from her eyes, her face now containing a look of concern. " What happened? " One slender leg crossed over the other as Selphie straightened out her yellow overall dress. Her curvy hair framed her face, the face Zell had fallen for.   
  
" Ahh, well he literally silenced my to death, literally. " Irvine's finger raised and rubbed against his chin as he thought. " Basically, I saw him in Balamb, approached him, inquired as to where he was going, and then received silence.. and a low growl.. " Irvine having removed his arms from behind his head, leaned his head back, his neck exposed by the tilt. " After that, he disappeared, but it was obvious where he was going. " Irvine once again chuckled, only this time, the chuckle was intended for Selphie.   
  
Unaware of the chuckle, having lapsed back into thought, Selphie turned her soft gaze into a hardened stare. " You didn't try to stop him?! " her voice rang throught the cabin loud and clear as her anger exaulted from Irvine's stupidity.   
  
" Of course not! Do you think I'm stupid enough to give Squall a reason to use that Gunblade of his?! " Irvine sighed, his eyes remaining closed as silence finally took over the cabin. " We should get some rest, who knows what we'll meet up with at that station "  
  
" Yeah, I guess we should. " Selphie laid back down upon the mattress, yawning softly. She slowly allowed herself to calm, inevitably sliding into serene slumber. The train clattered on towards East Academy Station. Perhaps, another character will enter the scene... or a strange one..   
  
-That's All for Part I! Toooooo baaaadddddd, It's short, ne? Yeah it is. Hehe, well, I pray you like it.-  



	2. Mysterious Hold Part: II

-Aye, I know this sucks, and I really will get past the writers block, and boring part of this story( if it isn't all boring u.u ). Oh and, All final fantasy characters are property of their original owners, I do not claim ownership to them.-  
  
Mysterious Hold Part II  
  
It was nearly dawn when the train based out of Balamb came to a complete stop at the East Academy Station. By then, Selphie and Irvine had gathered themselves and their weapons. They both sat on the couch in the Private SeeD Cabin, staring off into nothingness as they listened to the voice over the intercom announce their arrival. In unison, they both stood, glancing to each other with slightly determined faces. Together they stepped off the train, only becoming briefly single filed to walk out the door. Starting out for Timber, which wasn't to far away from East Academy Station, they encountered few foes, leaving more time for them to converse instead of fight.   
  
" Irvine, don't you think we should get the others, and not try to do this on our own? " Selphie inquired as they ran briskly along the edge of a forest, hoping to reach Timber in less than half an hour.  
  
" We probably should, but does it look like we have the time now? Or the gil to spare for the train ride back? I think not. " Irvine held onto the rim of his hat as he replied to Selphie's inquiry.   
  
" ... All right " muttered Selphie, as she came to an abrupt stop as a Thrustaevis swooped down, preparing to attack the two weary travelers.   
  
It began its assault; gliding down towards Irvine, moving it's curved beak for his head. But this Irvine skillfully avoided, moving nimbly to the side allowing the Thrustaevis to fly right by, sending a breeze straight for him. Selphie began her offense, her lips parting as she uttered a word almost soundlessly to herself.   
  
" Thundaga.. " Selphie whispered, her murmuring quickly followed by a jade aura, which formed around her body in a circle. Suddenly a sound, as if the wind were crying, filled the air. A rod of lightning traipsed from the sky, and striked the Thrustaevis. This was too much for the beast; his wings stopped beating and his lifeless form dropped to the ground, dematerializing soon after. Irvine glanced to Selphie and followed obediently as she lead on, Timber only over the horizon.   
  
Irvine could tell Selphie was in great shape, she continued running without being hindered by anything. Perhaps ... it was just pure determination that pulled her along the way, not allowing her to stop or draw breath at that. When they arrived at the Timber gate, she merely entered, her breath normal as if she had driven here instead of ran. Her emerald eyes gazed towards Irvine, as he followed closely behind her.   
  
Their first stop was the Inn, where they asked the keeper whether they had seen a man with dirty blonde hair and a scar across his face. To this, the keeper replied that she hadn't. Not to be discourage, they went on, stopping at the weapon shop, Timber Station, and the Timber Maniacs Building. Not a soul had seen Squall. Their pace began to slow as their hope began dying. Both slowly trudge towards the Pub.  
  
" I think he left.. What about you Irvine? " Selphie was facing him as they walked slowly towards the Pub from the Timber Maniacs Building. Irvine seemed to ignore her, his eyes were fixated on the Pub that had come into view.   
  
" Selphie, I'm sure we'll find some information about Squall at the Pub, I just got this weird... feeling.. " Irvine looked to her now, pushing the door of the Pub open for her. Selphie walked in, and strolled to the bar counter, leaning against it.   
  
" 'Scuse me Mr. Bar Tender, but have you seen a guy, around 18 with dirty blonde hair and a scar across his face? " Selphie asked bluntly, slightly irritated because no one had seen him.   
  
" Yeah Ma'am, actually I have. I've seen two of'em today, both actin' kinda strange. I coulda swore one of'em was in a trance there ma'am. " The Bar Tender replied, not quite so bluntly as she had spoken. At that moment a loud slam was heard, and a familiar voice filled Selphie's ears, as well as Irvine's, much to their annoyance.   
  
Two silhouetted figures stood in the doorway, the shadow from the inside clashing with the bright light from the outside. One of the two figures was bulky, well-built and tall. The other was short and slender.   
  
" STUPID. " said one, apparently speaking about the others 'kicking the door open'. It was already noticeable that this was a female.  
  
" Hey hey now, calm down 'ya know.. " said the other, knowing that his partners temper could mean a tub of ice for him. His arms crossed over his chest as he gazed around. Selphie and Irvine stood straight, almost rigid. The familiarity of the voices hit them like a wave on the beach. They knew these two.. they were always with Seifer.. Fuujin and Raijin.. They could feel their eyes scan over their bodies. They grew tense, knowing that they'd be able to tell who they were.  
  
" Well well well, looky who we have here, 'ya know.. " Raijin said, unfolding his arms and pointing his right index finger at the two SeeD's. Fuujin looked up to him, then kicked him hard in the knee cap.  
  
" SEIFER? " said Fuujin, staring dead at Irvine and Selphie. Irvine rubbed the back of his head gently, having removed his hat for the moment. Selphie shuffled her feet, her hands clasped behind them.  
  
In syncronization, they said " Well, we don't know where Seifer is... has he gone missing like Squall? " They looked to each other abruptly, then glanced back to Fuujin and Raijin. Raijin gazed down to Fuujin, then placed his hand on her shoulder, receiving a glare but ignoring it.   
  
" Yeah... he has.. he said something about.. Squall though.. 'ya know. Now that I think about it, it was kinda strange 'ya know. " Raijin fumbled on his words, staring at Fuujin for a moment then at the ground the next. Fuujin cleared her throat.   
  
" AFFIRMATIVE. " she said bluntly, in agreement with what Raijin said, her eye lingered upon the Irvine's form, then moved to Selphie's, sizing them up.  
  
" PARTNERS? " Fuujin then said, Raijin nodding to her words.   
  
" Yeah, 'ya know. Seifer and Squall are connected, we should looks for them together 'ya know. "  
  
So, Selphie, Irvine, Fuujin, and Raijin were seen walking out of the pub as a group. No hostile feelings, nor hateful glances.   
  
-I don't ask for you to like it --;;; I'll try to get Part III in sooner-  



End file.
